


Broken

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Two Starfleet crews are on shore leave: USS Enterprise and the USS Triton. What happens when the jukebox is unable to play children’s music and Demora Sulu selects a song?





	Broken

It wasn’t unusual for the Triton crew to sing songs from the 20th and 21st centuries while working or when they were off duty. It gave them something to do. Disney songs were a staple because the lyrics were not offensive, and the tunes were catchy and easy enough to learn. Lt. Commander Katherine Quinlan, CMO of the Triton, loved Beauty and the Beast; the tunes filled the Medbay and lifted spirits better than any medication ever could.

            It was hard to believe that someone as upbeat as Katherine could be dating someone as grumpy as Leonard McCoy, her CMO counterpart on the Enterprise. They were polar opposites in almost every way. No one had ever actually seen them together and most people were beginning to think that it was just a rumor that they hadn’t bothered squashing. Everyone knew they were friends, but that was all that was confirmed.

            Both ships were scheduled for shore leave at the same time to the same planet. The crews from both ships were excited for so many reasons. Bets began to circulate on whether those two were actually dating or not. Families were called to meet crewman on the paradise planet. It was rare that two ships would be docked at the same time so it was a big deal to all involved.

            The USS Triton was the first to dock by several hours. Her crew disembarked and went to the bar. This bar wasn’t as glamorous as the ones near the water’s edge. It was old, probably family owned and operated. Everything was old wood and in the corner was a retro Jukebox with 20th and 21st-century music. There had once been a children's music section, however, it refused to play the selected songs; it just ate quarters. Almost all other song selections worked. 

            By the time the USS Enterprise crew made their way to the bar, the Triton crew was pretty drunk. Hikaru Sulu and his husband came to socialize; they had their little daughter in tow. She was adorable. She knew most of the crewmen from both ships, having met everyone over the few short years she had been around. She danced around to all the songs that were selected. Everyone collected quarters year round for the opportunity to pick songs.

            Murmurs spread through the bar; Leonard McCoy walked in and did not immediately go over to Katherine. Everyone was getting money out to pay their bets when someone saw Demora with a quarter in hand go over to the Jukebox. She dropped the quarter in and selected “Gaston” from Beauty and the Beast. The song didn’t start. Demora was heartbroken. She shuffled back to Ben, tears in her eyes. An engineer from the Triton started tapping it on the table. Others began stomping or finding makeshift instruments. Of course, the whole crew knew it by heart. The Enterprise crew looked around as an Engineer approached Dr. Quinlan.

            “Dr. Quinlan, would you mind being LeFou? I’ll be Gaston.”

            “Sure. That’s my favorite part to sing anyways.”

            Katherine approached little Demora and began to sing:

            “Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston, looking so down in the dumps…” Demora smiled and clapped her hands as Katherine stood up into a better singing position. She continued to sing as she floated around the bar until she came to the Enterprise crew.

            “No one’s slick as Gaston/ No one's quick as Gaston/No one’s neck is as incredibly thick a Gaston’s…” she continued until she got Uhura, who joined in “Perfect, a pure paragon!” and on to Jim, Spock, and Leonard. “You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley/ and they’ll tell you whose team they prefer to be on.” And off she went on to the others.

            Everyone was joining into the chorus and getting very animated. Katherine and the Engineer ended up dancing on one of the table tops. Women from both crews were dancing around the outskirts of the room.

            Everyone laughed as Katherine pretended not to know how to spell Gaston and Demora Sulu was having the time of her life dancing with the adults. After all the spinning and dancing, several members of the Triton crew didn’t feel so good, but it had been well worth it. Leonard came over to help Katherine off the table. He was laughing. She was laughing. Neither noticed that they were the center of everyone’s attention. When Leonard pulled her in for a kiss Jim could be heard over everyone else:

            “You all owe me money!!! That’s my boy, Bones!” it was all punctuated by a very loud whistle. More laughing as a very excited Jim Kirk collected his winnings.

            “Hey everyone, next round is on Captain Kirk!” Leonard loved giving Jim shit. It was payback for their time at Academy; but he, loved it, even more, when his girlfriend stuck it to Jim.

            “What? NO, IT IS NOT!” it was too late; everyone in the bar had already put in their orders for a next round. Jim reluctantly handed over his winnings to the bartender and then moped back to his seat.

            It was a great shore leave. Since Katherine and Leonard were no undeniably out as a couple, they didn’t bother hiding the cute little couple-y things they would have hidden. Jim teased them, but it was entirely worth it. They were told to get a room a grand total of 37 times. Not to worry, they definitely did that too!


End file.
